regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:-Mongoose-
Hi, welcome to Regnum Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Amulet of Hardness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eiram (Talk) 23:05, July 2, 2011 Re: Oasis Skin on Armor Tables Hey thanks for your message, I'm aware of the problem, it's the one area I haven't been able to change since the makeover. On every other template box I was able to change the background color (because that's what should be changed, not the text) for table rows, yet no matter how far I dug into the templates for weapons, armors and accessories, I could never find the source. I'm not sure how to access the oasis.scss, I actually barely have any experience in Wiki's so I'll have to bear with you on this one. I can change text color by the tools I have, but is it possible to change the color of text only in tables? I'm not sure, and even then it would clash with the other working ones. It's worth a try though. Overall I wanted to ditch those old templates though, because few people use them and they're clunky, but above all they are hard to manage. The people before me decided on the ingenious idea (no offense to them) of making separate templates for every item, which makes editing a pain because if you change the style of one table you end up having to change it for every table. It's so much easier to have one template that simple transforms depending on the situation, like the portal. If I had as much time as I did when I was working on the portal design I would have designed a new universal template for items, but it's still on my to-do list. Anyway, show me what you mean with the text and I'll see if it'll work. - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 15:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I saw that earlier and wondered where that came from. You can do the same thing for the other tables that need it. I know the old one had alternating colors every other row, but I have no clue how it does that, it's likely the default behavior though. Anyway, thanks again. - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 09:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rings Done. Let me know if there's anything else. You should be able to rename and move pages though. - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 09:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Intimidate Hi, I was looking at some spells and there is one called Intimidate. It is in the Warrior's Tactics as well in Knights' Vanguard. Is this on purpose?Tamuraki 17:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ah good catch, no that was not on purpose. Guess I forgot to make that change after the 1.7.7 update. Fixed now, thanks! =) :-Mongoose- 01:22, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Fonts Hi, I've been looking a bit at some pages,and there is two mainly pages that they have unreadable fonts. They are The Attacking Speed table and the Gem table. I dont know but to me they are unreadable, i need to highlight them with my mouse to read them. Maybe perhaps change the font? This is a minor issue so no need to act fast or anything, you may be busy with other things.Thanks--Tamuraki 09:16, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I changed the background colors of the tables so the text should be more visible. Wikia forced a style change on us a long time ago, and we never got around to fixing all the tables. Let me know if it's fixed for you. Thanks for the note! :-Mongoose- 13:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Not to be a pain in the a** but the Arrows background is the same as the table of gems was before...its impossible to read without highlighting. Cheers and Happy Christmas and Happy New Year :) :Fixed for the moment. Hard coded in a background value for the tablerow of Arrows. I'm going to try to find a way to move all of these fixes into css. :Thanks for the update! Don't worry about extra work, it just makes the wiki better. Happy Holidays =) :-Mongoose- 20:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk? I'd like to talk with you when you have free time regarding the future of the Wiki. There are many things to talk about, and it's easier over something else. Do you have Skype, Live Messenger or something of the sort? - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 17:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Templates for gear Hi Mongoose, I have tried (and failed) to create a template for boss armor and weapons but this is just not my thing. Are you familiar with custom templates and can create a few of them? I'm thinking simplicity, much like what you mentioned on my talk page -- just something to get the information on the wikia for now. Anything you come up with would be great :) Eiram 05:53, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, could we reuse the existing Template:Armor and Template:Weapon templates? I think they should still work, they have a bonus field that we can put the bonuses in. I've made an example for a Vesper Breastplate at Template:Vesper's Breastplate. Does that work? If you had any specific changes in mind, I can try working on them. :To use those templates, just copy the text on the Template:Armor page into a new page. Icons should be uploaded at "page name Icon.jpg". :-Mongoose- (talk) 22:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd really like each Boss item to have it's own page as most/many of the WZ bosses have (e.g. Divine Slayer). Not only is it easier to add/change details, it also has a better overall image. Plus, each item can have its own description, which is nice. ::Eiram 13:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::How's this? Just a test image/info for now, feel free to change. Vesper's Breastplate. It still uses the Armor template with some modifications. Basically just use the same armor template, and the page name must match the name of the armor. There are some additional params. icon, image, requires. bonuses accepts multiple bonuses separated by ';'. Also be careful of pages with apostrophes. They need to be replaced with & #39;. Not sure if this will work for pages with parens in the name. :::I might make some modifications later, the side bar seems too cramped. Maybe move the resistance into the main portion of the page. Any thoughts on this? :::-Mongoose- (talk) 23:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, yes! This looks like it could work. I think "Additional Bonuses" is what is throwing it off to seem cramped. Not sure. Maybe just "Bonuses" would work better for it because I really think it should all be together to match the item description. ::::Eiram 23:18, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Creatures table? I don't understand what is wrong with the new entries on the Creatures Table . Can you take a look and possibly explain it to me? Eiram 04:52, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Each creature is implemented as a template. Take Royal Aquantis for example. The actual data exists at Template:Royal Aquantis. Then there is a redirect on Royal Aquantis to Aquantis Creatures#Royal Aquantis :What we need to do is mimic this structure. Data gets moved to a template page, and add a redirect page. The redirect page seems to have 2 lines, the usual #REDIRECT location. The second line is a { {CREATURE_NAME | categories}}. Which adds the page to the correct categories. :-Mongoose- (talk) 07:56, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I think I got that... How about the icons on armor pages that dont show up or templates that do have their icon showing but there isn't a | icon = field? The Template:Elite Conjurer Bracelet and Template:Elite Warlock Bracelet are good examples. ::Speaking of Elites, what do you think of Elite armor? No Elite, as far as I know, can be purchased from an NPC, so I don't feel they should be on the 'normal' gear lists (Breastplates, Leggings, Bracelets). Although, I'd really like to see those lists completely re-done and a better method put in place because it seems there is a limit on how many items one list can hold. ::Eiram 23:33, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Most of the templates that do not have an icon field usually have a hidden icon field. If you pass an image as an icon, it will use the provided image, however it defaults to { {PAGENAME}} Icon.jpg or something similar. :::Regarding Elite Armor, I would like to see them have a page, since knowing the armor value is important. Since all resistance are variable depending on the drop, I guess we can't put any information there. :::The armor tables have a limit of 50 pieces of armor. If we're running into issues on a page, I could increase that for a quick fix. Was there some specific improvement you would like to see with the lists? :::-Mongoose- (talk) 00:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Store-bought items and their NPCs Continuing the from last discussion... We need a way to list and link the NPCs to the armor that they sell. Right now, the NPCs are listed in each of the Templates, but this is not ideal as it's hard to add if you're an editor and hard to find if you're a reader. It'd be nice to be able to see all items an NPC sells as well as find the NPC by viewing the item. One of the past contributors had an idea of how to make this happen, but it was never followed through, sadly. Eiram 02:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really have a good solution to this problem. I can't find a way to use a category as a template, therefore there must exist a manually created list of items connected to each NPC, which is tedious as an editor. I can think about this for a couple more days, but I'm not sure there's a easy solution. :I guess the tedious manual way is to create a new template that let's us list items on a NPC's page, similar to the templates at the bottom of a page like Breastplates. Those are kinda ugly though, so maybe we should redesign them. :I'll think about this some more, maybe create some mock ups. Do you have a link to the idea the past contributors had? One thing we could do is create a bot to automatically upload the info, which would require some a decent bit of initial effort. :-Mongoose- (talk) 03:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I took a look around at some other MMORPG wikis, it doesn't really seem like they have a good way of doing this either. I did think of something though. ::Each NPC has a list of quests that they give. We implement something similar except for items that they sell. The tricky part is that we still have to have a manually created list of items. However, this can be for example the Breastplates page or whatever type of item. ::So a woodworker, sells bows and arrows. We have his NPC page then parse all bows and arrows, and create a list of the ones that he sells. There is a limit on the number of templates allowed on a page. I'm not sure if we'll run into this problem. I'll try to create a mock up soon. ::-Mongoose- (talk) 20:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Anything manual isn't a problem for me. I have plenty patience enough to gather the information, just need a place to put it ^^ :::Eiram 20:49, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hey, it seems like your the most active person on the wiki, so I wondered what you thought about this. Thanks :) http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Adoption JJS 12 (talk) 10:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Regarding your update to Wiki Adoption: I only as because the homepage of the wiki hasn't been updated since 2011, and I thought I could do that and bring back editors and readers to the wiki. I understand though. I will have a look over as much as I can and see if there's anything I think I could do, or could be added, and I will get back to you :) JJS 12 (talk) 16:22, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Questions Hello, I have some questions, which are not answered as I want to know in "Regnum online Wikia" The "Hit chance" is distincly calculated. The calculation for weighting against "Evades and Blockes" too. Calculations for Spellresist and spell focus missing. Where/How I can see my value for spell focus? How is spell focus/ spell resist calculated? ----- How long is the timeintervall, in which players may drop items or getting experience points after be killed? Greetings xquadxq ' 15:20, June 27, 2014 (UTC)' :Spell Focus is not a value that NGD has made available to players. Thus, we don't really have a good understanding of spell resist mechanics. There is no current method to view your spell focus/resist. :Your second question is also not a very well understood mechanic. If you really wanted to know, get 2 people. Have player A, damage a mob to half health, then die to the mob. Wait for a bit. Then have player B kill the mob. Repeat, increasing the time waiting until you no longer get experience. If you do happen to do this, we'd be glad to hear about it. To my knowledge, there is no currently known data about this. :-Mongoose- (talk) 01:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello, yes i edited in archer class ^^ just wanted to help a bit, im playing RO since 5-6 years. something just call me via mensage, i will try create an acc here too. Best Regards Hello Mongoose, which admins in the wiki here are still active? I would like to make myself available. And would it be possible to add the German language to English and Spanish.10:28, November 26, 2018 (UTC)10:28, November 26, 2018 (UTC)10:28, November 26, 2018 (UTC)~